The New Girl
by waldork
Summary: Percy gets a lovely surprise at school, namely his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. One-shot. …yeah I suck at summaries but I hope you will read anyways! PERCABETH FTW!


**Summary:**

**Percy gets a lovely surprise, namely his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. One-shot. …yeah I suck at summaries but I hope you will read anyways! **

**Percy's POV **

3-2-1… the ring of the bell slams my ears without mercy, _why does that thing have to be so god damn loud?_ I brake into a run as I try desperately not to be late to class, again. I should really take Paul up on his offer to take me to school, since he's an English teacher, my English teacher actually, and he's never late.

"Mr. Jackson," I hear a shrill voice say in a stern tone as I enter my math class. "late as usual I see, well your take a seat we'll talk after class." Mrs. Robin turns back to the board.

I slump into my chair and take out my notes and my favorite pen with green ink, the pen always made me smile and brings thoughts of my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, who had sent me the pen from California where she was living with her father. I missed her so much it hurt, though we IMed plenty and talk on the phone for hours, it was never the same.

I miss her smile, her laugh when I did something stupid, her soft lips on mine, her small hand intertined with my fingers, her blond princess curls, her grey stormy eyes. I even miss her eye rolls, her with her hands on her hips, her beautiful eyes stern, her soft pink gentle lips in a disapproving line. I miss the sight of her huddled with a very large intimidating book on her lap, her curls fallen from her hair tie cascading around her, framing her beautiful face.

"yo earth to Jackson!" a familiar voice knocked me from my thoughts and memories, and I looked up from his favorite green pen.

"sorry dude," he muttered turning slightly pink as he looked at his new sort of friend, Jake.

"the she devil gave us a packet to do and said we could work in groups, so wanna?" he asked.

"yeah sure," I sighed, _thank gods_ if he hadn't offered I would have been bombarded by lacy and her crew. I don't know why but they were always following me around and giggling, other girls did too, it was very strange and slightly irritating.

"soooo," he said giving an impish smile, "whatcha thinking about?"

My blush deepens, "nothing."

"oh really? Not about lacy or that chick Sarah totally babes!" I roll my eyes. "and plus they're all over you! I have to admit it dude, I'm mad jealous!" he says, leaning in, as if it was some kind of secret conspiracy.

"well you can have them," I mutter and start on the first problem, weirdly enough it doesn't look to complicated.

"are you gay or something?" he asks interrupting my progress.

"well no I'm not and you know that because I told you I have a girlfriend," I say for the millionth time, my voice laced with annoyance.

"you still stuck on that story? Come on at least think of a new one," he says banging his head down dramatically on his desk.

"its not a story, its true! I have a girlfriend!" I say rolling my pen between my fingers.

"I won't believe it till I see it," he declares.

I just roll my eyes, "I told you she lives in California."

"well then it doesn't count, anyway what she doesn't know won't hurt her," he says wiggling his eyebrows, glancing over at lacy and her group of Aphrodite wanna-be's.

"are you suggesting I cheat on my girlfriend?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"cheat is a strong word, how about have a little something-something on the side?" Jake grinning like he was super clever. "she's in California, how would she know? I mean its not like she is like all-knowing or something." _Oh you have no idea_.

It was times like this when I wonder why I'm friends with Jake and mortal guys like Jake, and then I think back on years past when I was always the stupid new kid with no friends and how alone I had felt, _friends who could dicks was better then being alone right?_

**Annabeth's POV**

_I really hope this was a good idea, I mean maybe I should have gave some warning or asked permission, would if he didn't want me here?_ No, I tell myself he loves you, well he had never said the actually three words but we both knew it was true, just as we both knew I loved him, their was no need to say it, it was understood. Thing we like that with Percy and I, we knew each other so well saying it out loud would seem almost silly, like saying the sky is blue.

But my nerve butterflies in my stomach were not listening to my logic, "Ms. Chase?" the lady at the front desk at Goode high school in New York City asks.

"yes?" I stand shakily.

"the principle will see you now," she says and gestures to the big wood door with a little black plaque with a singlar word, principle.

"thank you," I mutter and walk to the door and let myself in.

"hello you must the new girl, Ms. Chase correct?" a big man asks, his double chin quakes as he talks.

"yes sir."

"well though you are rather a quick transfer, everything seems to be in order, so here is your schedule and a lock for your locker which is number 345b okay?" he asks I try not to stare at the unfathomable largeness of his body.

"thanks," I take the papers and the lock he holds out and I quickly head out. I am so excited! My nerves have subsided and all I can think is I'm going to see Percy soon! I head down the halls and search for room 321, honors chem.

I walk in and a few kids glance up and then look to each other with confusion and mouth questions, I take a breath and try to look in control as I walk up to the teacher's desk.

"are you Mr. Walls?" I ask a plump short stocky man with a tweed jacket.

"yes ma'am I am, oh that rhymed!" he says excitedly. "you must be…"

"Annabeth Chase sir," I see people lean forward slightly so they can hear what's being said

"alrighty please take a seat class will begin shortly." I did as I was told and sat, I reach for my book and start to read and try to ignore the curious stares pointed at me.

"new girl huh?" I hear a girl behind me say quietly.

"I guess, she is cute," I hear a male say in reply.

"cute? That girl is hot!" another male voice interjects.

"why thank you," I say and smile as I turn toward the speaker.

A boy with bright almost orange hair blushes bright pink and a girl wearing a pink floral dress smirks.

"hi I'm Jessy," the girl says smiling.

"Annabeth," I say.

I look over at the boy, "and this is Matthew but everyone calls him Maddy," the guy tries to protest but the girl keeps going and ignores him. "and him who called you hot," she gestures to a blond tall skinny boy who raised his hand in greeting, "that's Sam or Sammy."

"sup," he says grinning at me.

"hi," I say with a smile and turn back to the front of the room as Mr. walls calls from attention.

A very obnoxiously loud bell echoed around the lab, signaling the ended of honors chem.

"so Annabeth where you from?" Jessy asks me as we gather our stuff.

"California, but I am a New Yorker originally," I say with a smile.

"oooo a Cali girl huh?" Sammy asks.

"I guess," I say.

"you gotta boyfriend?" Maddy asks as we make our way to the hall filled with loud teens.

"Maddy!" Jessy says indignantly.

"what? I was just asking!" Maddy says and turns pink again.

"its not like you have a boyfriend," Sammy lazily he turns to his locker.

"but she is in love!" Maddy says grinning at Sammy.

"I am not!" Jessy say as she crosses her arms.

"you are too!" Maddy say also crossing his arms.

"you like every other girl is completely in love with Percy," Sammy says, I snap my head up quickly.

"who's Percy?" I ask playing along, but I can't wipe the amusement off my face, but they don't seem to notice.

"this swimmer guy, he's a dick," Maddy says grumpily.

"you just don't like him cause the girl you like is all over him," Jessy corrected.

"yeah he's actually a really cool dude," Sammy says.

"what's he like?" I ask trying very hard not to laugh.

"he is soooo hot and a really sweet guy, he has these green eyes and longish raven hair, he's tall and tan and he is so ripped. He basically a Greek god." Jessy says excitedly.

I give up at that and burst out laughing, "oh you have no idea," I mutter under my breath after I calm down.

They look at me slightly confused, "he has a girlfriend." Sammy says pointedly to Jessy.

"oh right mystery girl who no one has ever meet, or knows her name and apparently lives on the west coast." Jessy says with an eye roll, "I don't believe she exists."

"maybe he's gay," Maddy suggests, I smirk and roll my eyes.

"then maybe I got a shot," Sammy grins cheekily.

"um guys not to rain on your thunder but none us have a shot," Jessy says.

"oh there he is!" my heart jumps into my throat, Jessy pointed to Percy he was far down the hall and he turns into a room and disappears from sight I feel a wave of disappointment wash over me and I sigh.

"okay you couldn't really tell from here but he is gorgeous," Jessy says. "you have art next right?" I nod and we all heard down another hallway and away from the one person I want to see the most.

**Percy's POV**

"hey Percy," I groan inwardly and turn toward the smell of Hollister and cherries, it smelled horrible; it smelled of desperation.

"um hi lacy," I say trying for a smile but I was too tired from the night before to try and play her game, I always lost anyway.

"so you have a good weekend?" she says moving closer and I take a step-back, I felt as if doing a horrible version tango.

"um…" It was hard to think was that sickly smell burning my nose. I take another step back and took a breath, _awww fresh air. My weekend? Well Annabeth didn't return any of my phone calls and when she finally did she told that she was really busy and that she would IM me Monday night (tonight) and my math homework was freaking impossible so my weekend? Well it pretty much sucked._ "it was fine."

"oh well the party was so much fun, everyone was so wasted! You should have been there." She says in a slightly angry tone.

"yeah sorry I missed it, anyway gotta go see you around," I quickly exit before she can dig her claws in further. I walk toward a big group of guys, _my friends…I guess_.

"hey man!" my friend, well friendly acquaintance, Dave calls out, slapping me on the back as way of greeting.

I nod, "what are you guys talking about?" I ask slapping hands and bumping fists with many of them.

"oh this extremely hot new girl who I already called bids on," Dave said grinning.

"oh really?" I ask trying to sound interested, _the thing was there was only one girl who I really wanted to talk about. _I played along anyways, sighing inwardly.

"yeah she got a tight bod like you wouldn't believe."

"I like them blonds," other says.

"dude I would give my kidneys to get in her know-it-all pants."

"I'd bet 50 that she's a virgin."

"I'll take that bet."

I ignore the rest, turning out they gross descriptions of what they would do with her if they got the chance, and start playing angry birds on my itouch.

"hey Percy," I look up and smile at Jessy, she was actually capable of a real conversation.

"hi."

"what's up with them?" she gives the guys a disgusted look.

"they are discussing the new girl, have you meet her yet?" I ask, and put away my ipod.

"yeah I have chem. with her, she's really nice and a major smarty-pants, like genius level." I smile _See! Normal conversation that wouldn't send you to Tartarus or um hell. _

"lunch!" Jessy says grinning as the bell rings.

"thanks the gods I'm hungry," I jump up and walk to they door.

"dude! Hey over here!" I hear Jake's voice break through the general chaos of the cafe.

I sigh and look over at Jessy and her friends who just walked up, "its okay go, I have to find the new girl anyway and make sure she is sitting with someone, bye." I groaned I wanted to yell to her to come back and please save me from sitting with 'the guys.' But I turn and make my way over to 'the guys' table.

"so last night-" I tune them out again biting into my pb and j sandwich that my mom had made for me.

"I have to drop by my locker, see you guys later," I say not that they would notice I'm gone.

"Percy over here!" _no no no!_ I see four almost identically dressed girls walk up, lacy and her crew are all smiling sticking out there chests proudly, as if to say 'whore: $19.99 up front and she's ours!'

"um hi I got to go," I say trying to think of a way out, its times like these when I wish Annabeth was here, she always has a plan.

"oh come on just sit for a minute," lacy says grabbing my arm, I grimace and step back.

"really I can't maybe some other time," I try to pull out of her grasp but her claws, I mean nails, are digging into me.

"hey Perce dude hurry up," I hear a voice say.

"yeah Percy come on," Jessy and Sammy walk up and glare at lacy.

"coming," I say and look down at my arm and say, "I really am going to need my arm back."

She just grunts and letting go and leads her group away. I sigh and look to my savors, "I owe you two big time, thanks."

"no prob, we could see you were trapped," Sammy says I could see he was trying not to laugh.

"here wanna come sit with us?" Jessy says looking shyly at me.

"yeah sure," I say giving her a smile.

"you should meet the new girl, she's pretty awesome." Sammy says and turns walk toward the table.

"she's really pretty too, I bet you like her," Jessy says still in that shy way.

I sigh "why does no one remember I have a girl friend? Is it that hard to believe?" I ask.

"no, no! but I mean…. well kinda," I frown and she hurries to correct herself, "a guy like you is just to good to be waiting on some random girl from California."

My frown deepens _did she just say random?_ "she's not just some random girl, I love her."

Jessy looks pained when I say that, I am not sure why.

"here we are," she says sitting down at a bright yellow table with doodles all over it.

I glance at the people who are sitting there and freeze, _its her._

"miss me seaweed brain?"

"um this is Annabeth, she's new, from California," Jessy says looking back from me to Annabeth.

I break free of my reverie and my face brakes out into a smile and I finally take a breath.

"Annabeth! I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me! You're in New York!" I gush as she stands, coming over to me.

"yes I'm in New York," she says rolling her eyes but she is smiling brightly. "now hush," she demands and raps her arms around my neck and goes up on her tip-toes and she kisses me. I lean down, my arms pulling her closer to me and kiss her back deeply.

A coughing behind us makes her pull away but I keep a tight hold on her, never wanting to let go.

"I thought you had a girlfriend," Maddy says.

"yeah so did I," I hear Jake interject.

"she is his girlfriend, you idiots!" Sammy grins at Maddy as he pouts.

"well well who's this," I groan as Lacey's bitchy voice fills the silence.

"this," I say squeezing Annabeth tighter, "would be my girlfriend who nobody believe existed." I lean and kiss her cheek because… well I can. "I missed you," I murmur into her hair.

Annabeth she kissed my neck and slid her hands down my chest, making me shiver in the best way. "I missed you too."

We finally made your way out of the crazy cafe where Lacy and Jake had got into a lot yelling match, apparently she had lost _it _ to him and …well I don't know I stopped listening because the beautiful girl in my arms demanded all of my attention.

"so what's next?" Annabeth asks as I kiss her neck.

"hmmm?"

"Percy!" she says laugh and pushing slightly, "focus! we're in school, I asked what class do you have next?"

"but there is a much more tempting thing to focus in on," I say and try to kiss her but she laughs and wriggles out of my arms.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth!" I mimic.

"what class?" she asks again.

"ugg fine I have," I think for a moment, "Paul, yeah I have English."

"oh you too!" she says with a grin.

"now can I kiss you?" I ask.

"no, now you can take me to Mr. Blowfis class room."

"if I do that then can I kiss you?" I wine.

"maybe," she winks and starts off down the hall.

"wait Annabeth!" I call after her.

"yeah?" she asks.

"its this way," I smirk as she rolls her eyes.

"so you're the new girl I have heard so much about?" I ask and then a realization hits me, "I am going to kill all of those guys!"

"what are you talking about seaweed brain?"

"at study hall the guys were talking at the new girl, I mean you and I going to kill them."

"well what did they say?" she asks, and I cringe _no way I going to tell her that! I can't even think about it without getting murderously mad!_

"just stuff," I mutter darkly.

Annabeth jumps in front of me blocking my path, putting her hand up to my chest to stop me further. "what did they say?" she asks again. I look at her a notice how small she looks, how much shorter and still I know she could kick my ass.

I sigh, "I'm not going to repeat it," when she frowns and starts to protest I stop her before she can say anything more then 'but', "please don't make me repeat _that, _wise girl,"

She sighs in defeat. "fine, lets go them." I kiss her temple gently and we again start down the hall way.

we reach Paul's room as the bell rings.

"oh Annabeth," Paul greets her, smiling brightly, _yeah both my step father and my mom both like Annabeth better then me. _

"hi Paul," he reaches to hug her. _Wait he doesn't look surprised to see her…_

"hey you knew didn't you!" I accuse him.

"well someone had to help me with the school transfer," Annabeth says indignantly.

I sigh, "and you couldn't have told me?"

"it was supposed to be a surprise," she says hands on hips.

I grin, "Well I admit it was a rather good one." I lean down to kiss her quickly before taking my seat, it was then that I realized everyone in the class was staring at us.

Class begins and Annabeth much to my annoyance is sitting right next to Jake, who keeps staring at her.

But that was sort of hypocritical because I am staring at her too. Its not my fault, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met and the most kick ass one as well, which makes for a deadly combination. She is dress simply with a blue v-neck tee, dark jeans that flare at the bottom, half covering her grey converse, but she could give Aphrodite a run for her money, at least according to me. With her blond waves tumbling down her back as she released them, her grey mysterious grey eyes and soft pink lips in a gentle smile she looks positively radiant.

"Percy?" Paul's voice interrupted my thoughts, I shake myself trying to clear my head enough to speak.

"yes?"

"did you hear the question?" he asks with a knowing look in his eyes.

"um no sorry Paul- I mean Mr. Blowfis." I glance back at Annabeth who is smirking but is blushing slightly, _I guess she knew I was staring at her._

"when was Shakespeare born?" he asks. _Um when did we learn this? Shoot! _I glance to Annabeth again who rolls her eyes _no help there I guess._

"um he was born…" I paused and tried to think, _wait what century did he live in again?_

"April 26th, 1564" Annabeth says breaking the ticking silence.

Paul sighs but smiles at her, "yes thank you Annabeth."

The final bell rung after a few more painful classes, and I sigh with relief and jump up and grab my back pack and am out the door before everyone else. I break into a run a slid to a halt in front of the stone statue of a naked baby. _And now I wait_, I hate waiting and my ADHD makes it particularly hard.

"hey," Jessy calls to me.

"oh hi," I say trying not to sound disappointed.

"you waiting for Annabeth?"

"yup," I grin at the sound of her name, _wow I got it bad_!

"oh. She seems _nice_," the word nice sounds like it is being pried out of her mouth with pliers.

"nice?" I ask, _what's with her?_

"never mind I have to go," she mutters and stalks off.

"hello again," I feel small arms slid around my waist, I struck again how small she actually is, _or maybe I have grown?_

"hey beautiful," I say turning and smiling down at Annabeth who is all smiles, it's a nice change because lately she has been very quiet and sad whenever we IM, her and her dad had some disagreements she had said, I didn't ask more if she wanted to tell she would have.

"so I am new here and I was wondering if you could show me around, maybe show me where the nearest starbucks is?" she says in a silly accent.

I laugh, "Come on lets go get you some coffee."

And we walk hand-in-hand in our home, together once again.

**Hi! I was on vacation and my friend and I thought up this story idea and we like some feedback, so please tell me what you think! Please review! I feel like it needs more fluff but I anyways think that! **

**I hope you all are well! **


End file.
